


Major In Personal Realizations With Distance Disavantage

by MarlaHectic



Series: Post-Graduate In Friendship [6]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, David Tennant also appears as himself, Doctor Who References, Feelings Realization, Inspector Spacetime - Freeform, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Personal Growth, Pining, Post-Season/Series Finale, SO, Troy and Abed in the Morning, jeff/annie hinted, levar burton mentioned, shorta kinda, sorry - Freeform, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaHectic/pseuds/MarlaHectic
Summary: Troy and Abed work out their mutual feelings...while being more than an ocean away. However, they eventually will be just a moment away......and nothing will ever be the same for them.In other words: another soft Troy/Abed reunion fic(Yeah, my summary is not only shitty but also shorta kinda just a bunch of Hamilton lyrics that felt accurate).
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Series: Post-Graduate In Friendship [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775257
Kudos: 18





	Major In Personal Realizations With Distance Disavantage

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So...this fic takes place in the same universe as my other post-canon Community fics. However, it can be read independently. There are also very STRONG DOCTOR WHO REFERENCES put as "Inspector Spacetime" ones (I changed Rose's name to another flower name: Daisy) but, again, can be followed even if you are not a fan of the show (I just thought I had to mentioned it, just in case).  
> Anywho, I hope you enjoy this and forgive all my non-native speaker and quick tipper mistakes,  
> Allons-y!  
> Marla

When the plane arrived in LA, Abed thought for a moment he had died on a plane crash and he had gone to Heaven for there, right in front of him, was David Tennant himself, who played the Tenth Inspector.  
He was holding a card where it could be read his very own name “ABED NADIR”.  
He approached him, tentatively.  
“Abed Nadir?” The Scottish accent was even stronger in person.  
“Yes…” He easily realized what was going on. “Did Troy arrange this?”  
“Aye. Right before he left to…go across the planet with a Star Trek actor? Yeah, that was it; he called and told me sooner or later his best friend in the world –huge fan of mine- was going to be coming to LA and asked politely if I could welcomed you to your new house.”  
Abed nodded. He was excited, indeed, but at the same time this felt like a confirmation of what he already thought he knew: Troy had left everything ready so he could carry on by himself, on his own.  
He found out in that instant that reaffirming a painful truth hurt just as much as being left behind the first time.

However, he managed to enjoy his journey to his new…mansion.  
The actor was there to answer any question he had about his favorite show (of which he was almost (only almost) as enthusiastic as Abed himself), though he ended up speaking about Troy, about how cool being friends had been and about how him leaving had been so painful he had to pretend to be a clone to process it.  
Before leaving, David looked at him with the same look the Inspector gave famous historical people when he was about to say something to cheer them up because he knew great things were ahead of them.  
“You know? The Inspector also thought he had let Daisy go forever…but they ended up together.”  
“But it was with the human version of the Inspector, the one that he created out of his hand.”  
“Aye…a lot like a clone, wouldn’t you say?”  
\-----  
Troy’s trip helped him to learn a lot about the world (how ugly things really where around the globe, even worse than Britta thought…he would totally support her financially when he came back on all her causes; things were CRAZY BAD almost everywhere), about how TV networks worked (especially in what sci-fi shows was referred), plenty of languages (at least: slurs and “Can I use the bathroom, please?”), sailing itself (way much more than in that course at Greendale…) and, well, Troy Barnes.  
More concretely, about how he felt about a particular other self. 

At the beginning, it was just in his small talks with Levar where he started mentioning Abed way too much to be considered accidental.  
However, Levar had also had also being young and messed up (as almost every other single human being on planet Earth), so he didn’t say a thing and just patiently listen to stories that were so unbelievable that they ought to be true.  
Then, things escalated and, without even realizing it at first, Troy started speaking not to the Abed he left in Colorado, but to the one he believed he would have evolved to be. He did it almost every night and a question popped into his mind.  
How did he really feel about his best friend?  
It was one of these imagined conversations, a couple of days after they arrived at the Mediterranean Sea, the one that gave it away.

Abed had starting working out a little more than he used to due to the stress of having to have everything under control on his show, so he was a bit less thinner than he used too.  
The hair was also longer and there was a shadow of a beard, both due to all the work, that had made him had to economize time.  
“I missed you buddy.” Imaginary Abed frowned.  
“I don’t get why, we speak every other day.”  
“Yeah…but…I can’t hold your hand, and I always know what you are about to say. But not in a cool way, like when you are really here, because I know you so I know how you think and all that…It’s like…you say what I would like you to say, but I’d love to hear what you had to say SAY to me…I miss it. Also, as I said, the whole having you physically here.”  
Imaginary Abed blinked.  
“It sounds as if you were in love with non-imaginary-clone-Abed.”  
It hit him hard. It hit him really hard because, in that very moment, he realized Imaginary Abed was just Very Real Inner Troy trying to show him the truth he as denying.  
And he had just succeeded.  
It was about time.  
\-----  
Eventually, time starting passing simultaneously in two different speeds for Abed.  
One was the regular speed, in which he worked on his show and some side-projects while, perhaps, watching his other friends’ locations on his phone (as well as speaking with them with an almost Annie-ish perfect scheduled regularity).  
He also met with some friends he had made in LA. There weren’t like the Study Group in the sense that they didn’t feel like family; they were great friends, whatsoever. Furthermore, and to his own surprise, he had managed to find them without finding himself in the middle of a pseudo-elaborate plan of a antihero-lead-character-material person who wanted to get laid with a very specific girl (there were some ‘will-they-won’t-they-situations’ among them, though).  
The other one…the other one was the one he destined to speak to Troy, the one where he imagined the most likely character development for his best friend and told him about his day. He did this because he thought, no, he was convinced, it was the only way he would ever speak to him again; Troy didn’t need him anymore.  
This second was much slower but quicker at the same time, as there might be only less than thirty minutes, while feeling like hours…the kind of hours you have absolutely no wish for them to end.  
He had accepted this second time current was not real, but he would not let it go. Or, better expressed, he’d let it go the day he woke up without dedicating at least a second to think about what Troy was doing right then…so, likely, never.  
However, as he had learnt, life is not a movie, and things tend to change in ways you could never even begin to imagine.  
Like when, after more time that he would have ideally like but less than enough for a very teeny tiny part of his brain to complete give up to the conscious thought of Troy never coming back to his life, he found himself with only one life-speed.  
For both of his current time lines joined.  
Hopefully enough, forever. 

It was a regular work day in LA and Abed was coming back from his coffee break to the set where his show was being filmed when he decided to check out in two particular locators, to see if the inevitable encounter had occurred. He found kind of amusing that they final will-they-won’t-they couple hadn’t been the one with which everything started out.  
He grinned a bit; it had happened. He was genuinely happy for them, though they’d probably play around their feelings for a while…about eight months, he estimated.  
He shrunk the map so it covered a wider space than DC before closing it when he believed to see something right there, where he stood.  
He amplified the zone. There were two points where only his was supposed to be, and the other one was one he didn’t expect to find any near him.  
[It can’t be…]  
But it was.  
“Hello buddy. Long time no see.”  
Abed slowly raised his head to face the man in front of him. Slightly thinner, older and ‘bearder’ than before; but with the same smile, both in his eyes and his lips.  
He wasn’t much of a huger, and he guessed it wasn’t the logical thing to do, nor the most narratively accurate one but he couldn’t help it.  
He run to Troy Barnes as if he had just returned from War and hugged him stronger than he had ever hugged anyone before, or he would ever again.  
Then it stroke him, it stroke him how much he had missed him, even when the days where the floor didn’t felt like boiling lava, even when he was happy, even when he as happy around the rest of the study group or working on his show.  
He realized what he was actually truly feeling, what he had already guessed he had been feeling for long before the other man leave but never, ever, spoken it out loud, even for himself.  
He pushed Troy away for a moment.  
“The Hays Code. The Hays Code also applies for Real Life.”  
“The classic Hollywood thing to censor gays, communist and all that stuff?” Troy looked so confused he couldn’t even reply properly.  
“You remember.”  
“Of course I do, Abed. I think the only things I will never forget are the ones you thought me. But I don’t get why you are telling me that right now.”  
“I love you. And you love me, you once even told me with that words…I think, somehow, I can’t recall the moment it happened…But…do you love me LOVE me? Han-Leia style? Ninth/Tenth Inspector-Daisy style?”  
He smiled, seeming tired but glad to be asked.  
“I worked it out and…yes, I have done for longer than you can imagine.”  
“So…if the Hays code wasn’t so implied in our society, and we weren’t kind of not very good at relationships…would you have kissed me before you went away?”  
“Of course not.”  
If Abed had been prone to crying, he would have started weeping that very moment of how naturally the negative came out. However, Troy realized the level of unsettlement his statement had caused and quickly corrected himself.  
“I mean, we were newly born clones, we couldn’t process that much of emotion so quickly. Plus, the Dean and Chang could appear any second…I didn’t feel comfortable of how they would have reacted.”  
His best friend nodded.  
“But now all that is different.”  
“But now all that is different.”  
Abed could almost feel as the zoom closed in them while music intensified as they shared the first of what were certainly going to be many, many more kisses. 

A month had gone by and things were pretty great, their couple dynamic differed very little from their best friend dynamic and everything worked pretty smoothly…  
…and, yet, there was something off.  
One day, right after dinner as they watched Kickpuncher for no-body-could-even-know-what-time, Abed pointed it out.  
“There is something wrong with us. I think is because we have evolved form who we were but still try to do everything as similar as possible to what it was…”  
“…yeah, I figured out something like that was happening too…”  
They stared at each other’s eyes, realizing both of them have had an idea of how to heal their relationship, a teeny tiny change would be more than enough.  
They took a deep breath and spoke simultaneously.  
“TROY AND ABED IN THE EVENING!”  
And, then, everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> And, that was it.  
> I initially thoght this was going to be like a half of its final lenght.  
> So, I wish you liked it and, as always, feedback, any other comments of any kind and kudos are highly appreaciated,  
> Long live and prosperity,  
> Marla


End file.
